David v Goliath LBT Version
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Cera lures Sharptooth away from Littlefoot and fights Sharptooth by herself. David v Goliath using Cera v Sharptooth.


David v Goliath LBT Version

Littlefoot and Cera were playing in the pond popping bubbles when the shadow of Sharptooth appeared over them. They screamed and ran to the thorns knowing Sharptooth couldn't catch them.

Littlefoot and Cera ran through the thorns but Sharptooth pursued them. When they arrived in a fork in the path Cera went left and Littlefoot went right. Littlefoot shouted "You're going the wrong way!" Before Cera disappeared from view she shouted "I know what I'm doing!"

Sharptooth chased Cera just as she hoped. Cera was trapped by thick vines ahead of her. Sharptooth was pressing down on a thick vine that was above Cera but the vine held. Sharptooth tried harder until the vine started to bend getting closer to Cera.

Eventually the vine Sharptooth was pressing on snapped and a thorn hit him in the left eye blinding it. To get to Cera Sharptooth bit a huge mouthful of vines.

Cera saw her opportunity and pressed against the vines in front of her. Sharptooth opened his mouth waiting to swallow his meal. The vines in front of Cera snapped and she used them like a sling shot aiming for Sharptooth's open mouth.

While Cera was flying through the air she flipped herself so her horn was facing forward. Cera lodged her horn in the back of Sharptooth's throat. Sharptooth made a muffled roar because Cera's horn pierced the back of his throat.

Cera used her body to move her horn up creating a hole big enough to stick her face out of the back of Sharptooth's throat so she could breathe. The hole kept getting bigger until Cera could see the outside again.

Littlefoot had made his way through the thorns. Suddenly Sharptooth appeared and Littlefoot was terrified. Littlefoot saw something covered in blood fall out of the back of Sharptooth. Littlefoot noticed Sharptooth no longer opened his mouth. The ground around Sharptooth was starting to get covered in blood.

Littlefoot was worried about Cera thinking she was dead and started crying. Helen appeared just in time to see Sharptooth collapse. Helen licked Cera clean and noticed the huge pool of blood around Sharptooth.

Helen, Littlefoot and Cera looked at the gaping hole in the back of Sharptooth. Cera said "I can't believe my plan worked."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a crack appeared heading toward the three dinosaurs. All of them got out of the way and waited for the shaking to stop before continuing to the Great Valley. Littlefoot, Cera and Helen watched as Sharptooth's body fell into the abyss.

Littlefoot, Helen and Cera stopped by a small pond to get a drink when a swimmer appeared. Ducky said "I am all alone. I lost my family in the Great Earthshake." Littlefoot asked "Do you want to come with us to the Great Valley?" and Ducky replied "I do yup, yup, yup."

The group was travelling through a barren wasteland when they stopped to eat the dried leaves. Littlefoot bit a leaf and heard a scream coming from the tree. A small flier fell from the tree and crashed into the cracked ground leaving a hole where the impact occurred.

Helen, Littlefoot, Cera and Ducky looked into the hole and Ducky said "You are a flier." Petrie said "My name Petrie." Petrie said "I flied." Ducky said "No you fall." Petrie said "Me never fly." Ducky said "We are headed to the Great Valley come with us."

After a while the group stopped to rest and Cera stepped on a piece of wood which sent Ducky flying through the air. Ducky landed near some dried grass and Ducky looked inside where she found an egg. Ducky heard snoring coming from the egg and said "Come out you are late." The top of the egg cracked and the baby went back in the egg. Ducky grabbed the egg shell and tossed it aside. Ducky stuck her head inside the egg before being pushed out. The egg rolled onto the side and Ducky started removing the pieces of egg shell. Ducky saw the spikes on the tail and said "You are a spiketail. We will call you Spike."

Spike ate the grass around his nest in four bites. Spike spotted the treestar on Littlefoot's back and started following the group. Cera said "With Sharptooth dead we can take our time."

Cera said "The Great Valley doesn't exist. We are all going to die." Littlefoot said "Of course it exists." Cera asked "And how would you know?" Littlefoot responded "Mother told me about it." Cera said "Stupid longnecks believing stupid stories."

Helen turned her neck and faced Cera. "What did you call me?" she asked. Cera said "You're a stupid longneck because you believe such stupid stories." Cera said "Threehorns never believe such nonsense." Helen said "You don't have to follow us. You can just stay here and die."

They passed the rock that looks like a longneck and stopped to sleep. The journey to the Great Valley was one third complete. The next morning Littlefoot asked Helen "Mother, where is dad?" Helen replied "Littlefoot before you were an egg your dad left to search for a safe place to raise you."

Cera went to Helen and said "Sorry for calling you a stupid longneck." Helen said "There will be plenty of threehorns, swimmers, spiketails and fliers in the Great Valley." Cera said "I wouldn't be so sure about threehorns and spiketails they mostly stick to themselves."

The group approached the volcanoes which were the next landmark to the Great Valley. Littlefoot said "Almost there." Helen said "Let's keep going I can see the Great Valley from here."

They entered the Great Valley from the secret caverns. Everybody reunited with their families. Petrie flew into the arms of his mother. Cera ran to Topsy but found out her mother and sisters died. Ducky and Spike saw their parents and became one big family. Ducky introduced Spike as her brother to her family and they welcomed Spike to their family. Spike's parents were happy their son was alive and thanked Ducky. Littlefoot saw his dad and grandparents.

The whole Valley gathered to hear how the kids reached the Great Valley. Cera explained how she killed Sharptooth and the adults were shocked. Helen said "By the time I saw Sharptooth he was already dead." Topsy said "Cera, you are a special threehorn. A threehorn would never think of a plan like that."


End file.
